Clash Of Darkness: Zen vs Van Satonaka?
Into The Mist Van and Atsuya began to walk down into a winding road. They saw a man in red, wearing a thick-framed glasses. He was smiling and looked at Van and Atsuya's direction. He then raised his gun and fired a bullet. The bullet killed an arrancar behind them. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Atsuya shouted The man disappeared in their sight, only to reappear behind them with his hand on top of their shoulders. Van pulled Atsuya with him when he shunpo'ed away. "Who are you?" "I see your the cautious type...." Zen stared at them while smiling. "My name is Zen Heart." Van laughed "Cautious? No. I'm the type that likes to know their opponent when he senses danger." Atsuya looked at Van with a confused look. You dummy. That's basically the same. The wind passed through Zen's coat as he hid his gun inside it. He was in his daily hollow hunting activity. "What brings you guys here?" Van was looking at the strange man "Why are you asking? We can't just give away our info to ANYONE" "How rude, especially for someone away from home." Zen was still smiling, his not the type to be irritated easily so he'll try to communicate like a living creature with this guy. "Rude? Someone coming out of the darkness so suddenly, its only natural for us to be on guard." Atsuya said keeping his hand on his zanpakuto "Whatever...." Zen turned his back as he walks away, leaving the two alone. Before he could get far, gunshots are heard as he continues killing more hollows. "WAIT! Who are you and what're you doing?" Van shouted out "Enough with the questions, get in my way and I'll shoot you brains out." Zen said as pointed his gun on Van's head, although still smiling. What was he upto? "You were the one to approach us! But if its a fight you want I'll be happy to oblige. Heh heh heh." Van laughed Zen's grin became wider, he was really bored killing such insects and he hope this guy can atleast wake his nerves. "Not really interested in crushing ants but if you insist." He then pulled the trigger while his gun is still pointed at Van's forehead. "DANKU!" A barrier appeared before Van blocking the bullet "You didn't forget about me did you?" Atsuya said filled with pride "Ohhhh...." Zen is very much amused as he is not fighting one but TWO. Blood rushed through his veins as he pull out his other gun. Van and Atsuya wasted no time releasing both of their zanpakutos. "Let's go Atsuya!" Van used his swords ability to teleport behind Zen slashing at his back. Zen fell, lifelessly. He was sliced in half by Van's sword. "Did you get him?" Atsuya said as he approached Zen's body "No way. I felt something off. But I'm not sure." Van raised his zanpakuto using his abilty to teleport the lifeless body further away from him As the dead body got further away, it suddenly dissolved. A hand came from Van's shadow, holding a gun. It then fired a cero-like blast. Van flew foward and crashed into a wall as the beam connected with its target, "VAN!!!" Atsuya shouted out as he attempted to attack the hand. The hand threw the gun and opened its palm, an eye opened on it as it released a thousand more hands that surrounded Atsuya. Each hand has an eye on it which opened, as it does so, a black energy started gathering on its center. And all at once, it fired a dark blast directed at Atsuya Atsuya smiled as he looked up. Atsuya appeared beside Van by going through a void created beneath him. "I'm getting serious Atsuya. Cover me." Van said standing up.